bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Freeplay Mode
is a mode that appears in Bloons TD 3, Bloons TD 4, Bloons TD 5, and Bloons TD 6. When the player completes the final round of any difficulty, the player will be asked if the player wants to continue playing. Upon continuing, the player will enter freeplay mode. The player can't save in Freeplay Mode, unless playing BTD 6, the mobile version of BTD4 and BTD5, or the Nintendo DSi/3DS version of BTD4. In Freeplay Mode, Bloons get stronger every single round. Their speed increases progressively, and MOAB-Class Bloons also gain more health progressively. To counteract the large amount of bloons per round, you gain less experience when popping bloons in Freeplay Mode. Having a computer or device with enough RAM and a strong enough processor is recommended when playing freeplay due to the intensive rounds. Bloon Spawns BTD3: Rounds 51+ will have random spawns from Leads to MOABs. BTD4: Rounds 76+ will have random spawns from Zebras to BFBs. BTD5: Rounds 86+ will have random spawns from Ceramics to ZOMGs. BTD6: Rounds 101+ Will have random spawns from Purples, Leads, and Ceramics to BADs (including DDT). Bloons TD 3 Freeplay starts at: *Round 51 Easy, Medium and Hard Bloons TD 4 Freeplay starts at: *Round 51 Easy *Round 61 Medium *Round 76 Hard Bloons TD 5 Freeplay starts at: *Round 51 Easy *Round 66 Medium *Round 86 Hard and Impoppable Bloons TD 6 Freeplay starts at: *Round 41 Easy *Round 61 Medium *Round 81 Hard *Round 101 Impoppable and C.H.I.M.P.S. Note that Freeplay rules do not apply until Round 81. Thus, regardless of difficulty, Rounds 81+ will replace regular Ceramics with Super Ceramics as well as increase MOAB-class health (+2% from original health) and speed (+2% from original speed) each round. Starting from Version 11.0, Freeplay becomes signficantly more difficult starting from Round 101. As seen in this BTD6 Reddit link, the following rules are applied: *Starting from round 300, all bloons gain a stun resistance, starting at 75% of normal stun time, then reducing again to 50% stun time at round 350. *The speed and health formulas have gotten a complete overhaul from before, instead of being split into two parts, it's split into 4, and it goes as follows: **The second phase of freeplay starts on round 101 instead of round 115. Not only is the health increment increased (from 2% to 5%), but the speed is too (with the same increase). **From there, the health increments will continue to increase. At round 125, blimps gain 20% of their original health every round, and it increases again at round 152 with 50%. **Bloons in freeplay are more dense right off the bat as opposed to round 300, which was the previous cutoff point for this. All bloon waves are twice as dense as they were previously, and there are more bloons in each wave (except BADs, although they are still far more common earlier on than they used to be, you can get them starting on round 110 now). The rounds are also considerably faster than normal. **Once you hit round 300 now, there are some rather interesting things that happen with the round generating algorithm, which can add spacing between waves. **The health increments stop on round 200,135, when the MOABs’ health are 100,000 TIMES as their original health. The speed caps at round 700, where the bloons would move at 31.4x their original speed. Strategies Click Freeplay Mode/Strategies for a list of strategies for playing levels in Freeplay Mode. This only applies to Rounds 85+, regardless of difficulty. For BTD6 Freeplay Strategies, visit Bloons TD6 Freeplay/Strategies Trivia *On Bloons TD 5 and on newer versions of Bloons TD 4, the game displays a message about lag. When it lags, turning the fast-forward off may help speed your game up. On round 71 in Bloons TD 4, a freeplay round if on easy or medium, the Pre-Round Comment is You might think the game is lagging by now but it really is your mind speeding up. Think of it as like bullet time in the Matrix. *In Bloons TD 4, there are 999 BFBs in round 250 (the very last round) making it almost impossible to defeat unless filled with monkey aces, as they use up no space. *Bloons in Bloons TD 5 begin to speed up in Round 103 of freeplay, so by round 400, the player has a Z.O.M.G. going nearly as fast as a Pink Bloon. *The amount of money for each popped bloon also decreases as time goes by in freeplay. (It will be a constant 2% in Bloons TD 6, whether Round 101 or 500) *In Freeplay Mode of Bloons TD 5, Ceramic Bloons require 38 hits to break open, revealing only 1 Rainbow Bloon. These are known as "Super Ceramics." Subsequent bloons also only reveal one descendant (Lead Bloons reveal only one Black Bloon) instead of two upon popping. (Zebra bloons will only spawn one white bloon when popped) **This is noticable when getting past Round 85, Round 50 in BTD5 Mobile and Round 30 in Bloons Monkey City(Contested Territory only) **In Bloons TD 6, the "Super Ceramics" now require 60 hits to break open (120 if fortified). *There is no known round limit in Freeplay Mode, though it is most likely the 32-bit integer limit (2147483647 rounds). **As of the 14.3 version of BTD6, the last round that has Bloons is round 2,147,548, which technically is the “round limit”. *If the player wants to get to very high rounds without lag, the January 19, 2013 daily challenge is a good way. This challenge replaces all bloons (except for Black Bloons, White Bloons, Leads, and Ceramics) with Zebra Bloons. **The January 27, 2014 daily challenge can also accomplish this, as all MOAB-Class Bloons are Red Bloons. *Originally in BTD5, when the player reached round 500 in this mode, the round would give an endless stream of ZOMGs that are close to impossible to damage due to moving at extreme speed, showing a Freeplay Mode "limit". This was removed as of the Brick Wall update. *The highest legitimate round ever to be achieved in Freeplay Mode in BTD5 is 1098 by Demonic Sin Ex. Video is attached. *In Bloons TD5 Mobile, far greater rounds are possible. Highest known score is at 1235 rounds, also by Demonic Sin Ex. This is due to a few factors. One being that you have access to the Bloonchipper tower. Another one is that due to a glitch, you can place temples right next to each other with Support Chinook. The third one is that speed and health changes take longer to take affect. *The highest legitimate round ever to be achieved in BTD6's Freeplay Mode prior to version 11.0 is round 3275 by nucleon_oz. Link. **On version 11.0, rounds above 1100 were possible to be achieved due to a bug with Obyn Greenfoot hyperbuffing Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey sun avatars. Link. **Ever since the Obyn bug has been patched in version 12.0, rounds above 600 is extremely hard to legitimately accomplish. *Purple Bloons have the least RBE of any freeplay Bloon, although many are stacked with 0 spacing. *In BTD6, some Freeplay Rounds show resemblance to regular rounds that are 100 rounds before. For example, round 163 (many Lead Bloons and Ceramic Bloon) and round 63; round 200 (2 Fortified BADs) and round 100. *In BTD6, the last random round is round 9,999, from round 10,000, every round till round 2,147,548 contains 200 Fortified BADs. From round 2,147,549, there won’t be any Bloons at all. *When player gets a game over in BTD5, it shows 2 skulls on fire. Category:Modes Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD 6